


Another Chance at Happiness

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dimension Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Immortal Juudai, M/M, Nipple Play, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Stranded in another dimension, Judai has another chance to get with Haou.





	Another Chance at Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madicham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/gifts).



> My gift for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Valentine's Day 2019/YGO Shipfest Secret Valentine Event. I saw that you chose self/mirrorshipping so obviously I picked that one. Soulshipping wasn't meant to happen, but it kept on sliding in and it looked awkward without it so I decided to keep it in.

Judai had never expected to come back to the Dark World, or at least not in this century. It held too many memories, reminded him too much of what he'd done. Of what he'd never be able to do. Of what he'd lost forever when he gained eternity.

But then he wasn't here voluntarily. No, it was the destruction of one of the Light of Ruin's soldiers that brought him here. The explosion causing a tiny rip in time and space just big enough to suck Judai in and spit him out back here. 

Not only that, but _he_ was here as well. Haou, the one who gave Judai his memories and powers before fading into the debts of their consciousness like any other holder of their soul did before. A place that Judai would never be able to reach, would never be able to fade into, now that Yubel and him were one.

It meant that his younger self was still around as well, locked away in their mind while Haou conquered this world. He had yet to go through the loss of Haou and he never would if Judai had anything to say about it. But mendling with time was dangerous. He didn't need to have met Paradox to know this, yet the memory of being hunted through the streets of Venice while it rained the ashes was a good reminder as any.

However, there was a chance that he was in an alternate timeline altogether which would mean he could make all the changes here without any repercussions for his own timeline. He needed to test this. It certainly didn't _feel_ like his timeline, but that could be the Dark World distorting things. He needed something small-ish. Something just noticeable for him once he received Haou's memories, but not enough to disturb everything.

~oOo~

Judai watched as Haou's army returned to their newly conquered castle, marching over the thin bridge above the lava bellow. The castle that had turned into the place of Haou's greatest and only failure. A draw of all things sealing his fate.

He eyed the few monsters watching the surrounding area for any nasty surprises. He was lucky that Haou had yet to recruit some of the monster that took over their position later on. If it was them he would have a much harder time to get away with what he was planning, but like this he had a good chance and he won't waste it.

Judai slapped Flame Wingman's card down on his duel disk, happy that being in this world meant that he wouldn't have to use his own powers to do so which would end up alerting Haou to the fact that something bigger was clearly going on. And if this turned out to be his own timeline - well, he'd rather not think about all the different ways in which he could end up dead or never having existed in the first place.

"Do your thing once I'm hidden," Judai told Flame Wingman who nodded in understanding. He then proceeded to squeeze himself between a boulder and an overhang. The space between them looking so small from the outside, it may as well be non-existent. Normally in these situations he'd wrap an illusion around himself, but against spirits like these it would be more of a gigantic red flag than an invisibility cloak. 

Flame Wingman shot a gigantic fire pillar towards the sky. Judai could hear some of the marching stopping before resuming. He quickly recalled Flame Wingman and did his best to not let the monsters send to check the situation know he was there. Thankfully, the monsters left after a few tense minutes to report their lack of findings.

Judai let out a sigh of relief once the army almost completely disappeared inside the castle. His test worked. He wasn't erased from existence and his memories didn't change, which could only mean that he was in an alternate timeline which in turn meant-

"You could go see him," Yubel finished for him. 

Judai blushed, hiding his head in his hands. 

"Now, now, don't be embarrassed. I've had to endure worse and longer lasting thoughts from you than this. Like that time when y-"

Judai slapped a hand over their mouth as if that would stop the horrible memories from resurfacing. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk to him! Just don't mention that ever again!"

Yubel chuckled. "Oh, we both know that you want to do more than just talking," they leered.

Judai blushed again, but shook the thoughts of. "I just- I just don't want the other me to go through loosing Haou. As long as I can stop that from happening I'll be happy."

Yubel hummed and thankfully didn't comment on the tears he was blinking away.

~oOo~

As it was the early days of having taken the castle, the yard bellow wasn't overfilled with followers yet. There was still room for more. But even all those watchful eyes couldn't catch a glimpse of him as he moved through the shadows towards Haou's room. Then again, maybe sneaking inside was so easily since he still remembered the layout like the back of his hand.

Haou's room was easily the most comfortable room in the whole castle with its wall carpets, cushioned chairs and the huge bed pushed against the back wall. Truly a room worthy of a king. With more then enough room for a consort or queen. Whichever title Haou and his other self would settle on.

Judai decided to sit on the bed while he waited. It wouldn't put Haou nearly as much on guard as sitting in one of the chairs would. He remembered well how his guards used to let some people inside whenever they thought that some companionship would do Haou good. Not that he ever made use of them. Their companionship was not the one he was seeking. Thankfully, it didn't take long until the sound of Haou's footsteps appeared down the hall.

Just as expected, Haou paid him no mind when he first entered his room. He instead proceeded to remove his helmet, red cape as well as his spiked shoulder and chest armor. His back was turned to Judai the whole time, obviously not seeing him as a threat. Plus, even if he was, Malicious Edge would slit his throat before he even came close to Haou.

Only once he removed the overly flared black fabric with golden trim did he turn to Judai. He was obviously ready to throw him out, the usual blank face clearly showing his annoyance, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Judai's appearance. Golden eyes glinted dangerously as they slid over Judai's body. It was clear to him that Haou was getting angry at the thought of someone taking his form, of taking _Judai's_ form. 

"Who are you?" Haou demanded. His eyes flashed for a moment and a wave of darkness made its way towards Judai.

Judai flashed his own gold eyes in response. The wave of darkness loosing its force and brushing against him almost lovingly, acting as if Judai had unleashed it and not Haou. As for Haou, he looked like he was caught between either relaxing or summoning Inferno Wing and just setting the whole room on fire with Judai in it.

"I'm Judai- _a_ Judai," Judai was quick to clarify when he saw Haou's eye twitch slightly. "I'm from a possible future and I'm here to make sure that it won't be yours."

Haou was unconvinced. "And why would I believe such a claim?"

Judai stood up to his full height. He wasn't that tall compared to others, but he was taller than Haou now - and what a strange feeling that was. "Why would you not? There can only be one champion of the Gentle Darkness born at a time. Yet here we are both channeling it."

Haou gritted his teeth obviously not happy with the truth in Judai's words. "True enough," he admitted, his eyes sliding over Judai's body once more.

Judai shivered slightly in anticipation. The way that Haou looked at him, noting all the little differences between Judai and the Judai he knew, was with appreciation, even if it was rather hard to tell. It almost made him feel as if he stood naked in front of the other for all the good his clothes did. It had clearly been too long since he felt Haou's eyes on him if a simple stare did this to him.

"And what future do you want to prevent?" Haou asked when their eyes met again.

"You let your consciousness fade when we became one," Judai explained. "You left me with all these desires about what you wished we could've had. Desires that I have no way of fulfilling because you are no longer here."

For a moment Haou was quiet, turning Judai's words over in his head. "Is that so?"

"You don't need to forcefully lock my other self away. You think that this is the only way you'll ever have him, but that's not the truth. He's more than happy to give you what you want, but if you keep him locked away for too long neither of you can get what you want! The only thing that you'll get is crushing loneliness!" 

During his rant Judai had slowly walked over to Haou until they were face to face, next to no space between them. Haou looked like he might protest so Judai grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to talk right over him. 

"You don't get to act like there is no chance for us to be happy together as long as you're the only thing stopping us from achieving it! Stop denying us both under the guise of letting me live a normal life, because guess what? I've never been normal and I'll never be normal!" Judai's eyes flared with Yubel's powers and his teeth sharpened into proper fangs. It was a surprise that neither the scales or claws showed with him being as angry/sad/desperate as he was.

Haou just looked at Judai, flushed, out of breath and eyes flashing orange and teal. Slowly, he raised one hand and cupped Judai's cheek. The metal of the armor cool against Judai's heated skin. 

"I'm sorry. It seems like I have greatly misjudged you," Haou admitted.

Judai swallowed, trying to calm his breathing. Haou hated admitting that he was wrong or that he had feelings, he _did_ take them to the grave in Judai's timeline. The grave just happened to absorb all knowledge.

Haou's eyes didn't stray from Judai's for so much of a second. "You would be mine?" 

"Always," Judai was quick to assure. "I'll always belong to you. No matter what."

"Then…" One armored finger brushed over Judai's lips. "Does this version of you belong to me as well? Will you let me fill the void my other self has left behind in you, even if only for a while?"

Judai shuddered. "Yes, please…"

Haou guided him down for a kiss. Judai sighed in contentment against Haou's lips. He had yearned too long for the other and this might be the only chance he'll ever get. He pressed himself further against Haou, not minding the armor digging into him.

Noticing this, Haou started moving his dry lips against Judai's softer ones. He licked Judai's bottom lip to ask for entrance, something that Judai was quick to grant. As their tongues moved together, Haou guided Judai back towards the bed. Judai easily moved with him, all but handing Haou the reigns to his body as he did so many years before.

When they reached it, Haou switched their positions and sat down on the edge of the bed. Judai didn't waste any time to climb into his lap, his legs on either side of Haou's, in order to resume their make out session. Haou's hands ran over Judai's body, impatiently pulling at the clothes hiding Judai's skin from him. Judai broke their kiss and quickly got rid of his jacket and shirt, baring his chest to Haou's more than appreciative gaze. 

He shuddered when Haou's hands slid up his bare arms before starting to explore his chest. Haou pressed his thumbs against Judai's nipples, the hard coolness instantly making them hard. Judai writhed in his lap with every flick and twist of Haou's thumbs. Enjoying the moans he coaxed out of Judai, he took one nipple in his mouth. Sucking it and rolling his tongue over it had Judai arching his back. A gentle nip with his teeth had Judai's hands sinking into Haou's hair, keeping him where he wanted.

Judai let out a short scream when Haou bit down sharply. It wasn't deep enough to draw blood, but an impression of his teeth marked the skin around the nipple. Haou licked it soothingly a few times before he continued lower. His hands quickly opened the button of Judai's pants and slipped inside. The pressure of hard metal against his sensitive dick made Judai hiss and take Haou's hands in his.

"Pl...ease...no more...ar...mor," Judai said between breaths.

"As you wish."

Haou lifted Judai of his lap and onto the bed. Judai laid back as he watched as Haou took off his gauntlets and boots with practiced ease. He lazily stroked himself as he enjoyed the show. He only took his eyes off of Haou to check if the would creme already took its place on top of the nightstand. Luckily, it had.

He grabbed and opened the container, coating his fingers in the substance. It wasn't the best lube replacement, but it was better than nothing. Once he felt he had enough on his fingers, he lowered his hand and carefully started to insert the first finger. The action was accompanied by his body automatically trying to push it back out. He made sure to relax his body, willing it to accept the intrusion before he continued to push inside.

It didn't take Judai long until he found his prostrate, pushing against it caused his eyes roll back and his body relaxed further. He hummed in contentment and slipped the second finger inside. He opened his eyes as he scissored himself open just to meet Haou's eyes who was watching him as he got rid of his pants. His fingers kept on moving in and out of himself until Haou was fully naked.

Haou crawled over to Judai who opened his legs wide, inviting Haou to settle between them. Something that Haou was all too happy to do. He himself scooped up a bit of the creme to slick up his erection.

With both of them naked, it was easier to see the differences between their bodies. That Haou was soft where Judai was not. That Haou was smooth where Judai had edges. That Haou was human while Judai was not.

Haou wasn't oblivious to those differences either. "Your body changed quite a bit."

"Good or bad?"

"Neither," Haou assured him. "As long as you belong to me you are perfect."

Judai blushed even more when at those words. Haou could easily follow how the red spread from his cheeks, down his neck and meeting the flush on his chest. His eyes wandered a little lower, down to were Judai's fingers were still working him open. "Though it seems like you're as impatient as ever," he said as he removed Judai's fingers and lined himself up.

"Heh, can you blame me?" Judai asked, his arms sliding around Haou's shoulders once more.

"No, I've reached the end of my patience as well." With that he slid into Judai. Judai's nails dug into his back as he slowly pushed inside. 

Every single one of Judai's senses were focused on Haou and the way his cock stretched him open beyond what his fingers had managed to. It didn't take long until Haou was fully seated inside. Not that he remained there long, pulling out before thrusting back inside. 

Judai didn't bother to hold back his moans, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Haou moving inside of him. As time went on, Haou fucked into him with more and more force. If he was human, he'd be concerned about Haou tearing him in half.

Soon, Haou brushed against his prostrate with every thrust, sending his senses into over drive. He felt himself tighten around Haou, heightening the pleasure for both of them until it became too much. Haou buried himself deep inside as he came, coating Judai's walls with his cum while Judai released all over their chests.

Eventually, Haou slipped out of him. Drops of cum slid out of Judai's abused hole, slowly soaking into the sheets. It didn't take long until Judai fell asleep, between the exhaustion of the dimension travel and sex he didn't have much energy left. The last thing he was aware of was Haou wrapping his arms around him.

~oOo~

When Haou woke up it was to Judai putting on his clothes. Frowning Haou made his way over to him. Judai didn't seem to notice him until he hugged him from behind.

"Leaving already?" Haou asked.

"I can feel the pull of my own timeline. It won't be long until then and I'd rather be decent. Who knows where it'll spit me out this time," Judai explained. He turned around and cupped Haou's face. "Don't let him go."

"I won't," Haou promised.

Judai ducked down to give him a quick peck. "Good." He slid out of Haou's embrace. "Remember that I'll always love you even if I won't be there to show it to you in person."

"I will."

With that Haou was left alone in his room. The sudden lack of Judai's presence made him shiver for a few moments. He slipped back underneath the covers and closed his eyes. He had one more thing to do before he could go back to sleep.

~oOo~

Haou looked at the one he had locked away. The one he had left in the darkness by himself when they should rule over it together. Judai had the beginnings of the same sadness that was reflected in the other Judai's eyes in his eyes. 

He did this. And he was the only one who could fix this.

He closed the distance between them. Judai was unaware of his presence until Haou wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to understand. I won't fail you like this again."

For a few seconds nothing happened and for a moment Haou feared that it was already too late. That he had lost Judai like the other Judai lost his Haou.

"Promise?" Judai asked, his voice barely above a whisper as if he was too afraid to hope for such a thing.

"I promise."

Judai sighed happily and relaxed in his arms as a bit of the chaos inside their mind faded, leaving behind calming waves of darkness.

They'd be alright, Haou'd make sure of that. He owned it to Judai. To both of them.

~oOo~

"You think they'll be fine?" Yubel asked once they finally made their way back to their small apartment.

"Yeah, he won't be stupid again. Hopefully," Judai said as he carefully rubbed against the bite mark Haou left. It made him hyper aware of how his shirt brushed against his nipple. Getting frustrated by it, he took his shirt of and threw it in the general direction of the couch.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Yubel all but purred in his ear, their arms wrapping around him as they press themselves against his back. 

Judai shivered slightly, the movement making him aware of the soreness Haou left him with. He pat one of the arms around his waist affectionately. "Heh, maybe later. For now all I want are some nice fried shrimp."

Yubel didn't protest, but didn't let him go either, following him while he made his shrimps. He had the feeling that Yubel was trying to hold him together. They _did_ live through him loosing Haou before and how bad he dealt with it. He was grateful for their unchanging love. It was one of the few things he could always rely on in this universe.

Yes, his other self would be fine and so would he. He'd just need a bit more time. Good thing he had eternity for that.


End file.
